


Play Time

by yestojaejohn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Spanking, Top Jungwoo, bottom johnny, butt plug involved hehe, little bit of kitten play??, model!johnny, photographer!jungwoo, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestojaejohn/pseuds/yestojaejohn
Summary: Jungwoo comes home to find Johnny messing with their special box of toys.





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I have an idea for an AU where Johnny is a model and Jungwoo is a famous photographer but I didnt know if it was worth writing but this little smut idea came from that thought. So this is a small part of the story that may be expanded and made into an actual drawn out story. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write an AU of this idea!

The model was  _ needy. _ Incredibly so, so much that he would do just about anything to find some sort of relief.

 

But his Jungwoo wasn't going to let Johnny have his way.

 

The photographer had come back to their luxurious apartment to find Johnny sitting on his knees in front of their body mirror hanging on the back wall of their bedroom. The older one had the leather collar his partner had bought him just a few weeks back, his fingertips delicately lingered over the shining diamonds across the middle of it, his fingers dipped down to the heart shaped hook that had a leash clipped to it. He had neglected to have any clothes on apart from the accessories of his bracelets and necklaces from his loved one. Johnny hadn't noticed the thinner man until he coughed gently, with a gasp the man had turned around with an instant smile on his lips.

 

“Jungie,” Johnny whispered. His body twisted slightly but still kept his body turned to the mirror, he still wanted to admire his toys after all. Jungwoo’s eyes raked over the way Youngho’s shoulder blades protrude and the way his back straightened when he noticed the gazing eyes across him.

 

“Hello, my love.” He set his suit coat on the bedside table to free his hands to put away his own accessories. “What are you doing sitting there,” he gave another  _ good  _ look at him, his pink lips stretching into a sultry smirk, “looking absolutely beautiful as ever?” He clipped his  _ Rolex  _ off and set it in the drawer of the table but he decided to keep on the bracelets  _ his  _ Johnny had gotten him for his birthday.

 

Johnny’s hand drew back to his throat, feeling the strong material of the leather and pulling slightly at the leash, a pout slowly starting to show as he answered in the most pathetic, small voice, “I...I was hoping you’d play with me.” Jungwoo could only smile at how  _ small  _ and  _ warm  _ his little model looked, remnants of their last  _ lesson  _ were still there on his back and he just knew that there still had to be the slight colors of red on his inner thighs.

 

Johnny was told he was  _ bad _ for putting on anything from Jungwoo’s special velvet box of  _ his  _ toys that  _ he  _ was supposed to put on and use on his darling Johnny. But he knew the taller one would be much too satisfied by getting to be over the photographers lap, his hand thwacking him over and over until he was satisfied. No, no, Jungwoo had to give him a  _ proper punishment  _ that would make Johnny a crying mess.

 

That's why the model was on his hands and knees, leash tied in a knot on the headboard of the bed, pleas falling from his mouth as Jungwoo held the white paddle in his hand. Giving him a good smack that made the man quiver, legs drawing together and his whole body shifting forward which only earned him another good smack.

 

“I said  _ legs apart, Youngho.”  _ He only said that name and held  _ that  _ tone when he was angry with Johnny and it made the older one’s lip quiver and nod as he went back into position. “My love, you know this is what you get. Only I get to dress you up, you only get to with permission.” Another smack and Johnny only cried out in pain. “Youngho, do you understand?” Only a small whimper could be heard and Jungwoo hit him again, his ass becoming quite red and bothered. “You know to use your words, little one. I expect you to answer me.”

 

Johnny’s arms trembled and he dropped his arms to his elbows for more support, “yes, Jungwoo. I understand.”

 

“What do you understand, Youngho?”

 

“T-that, I'm not allowed in the box of  _ your  _ toys.” That response made the thinner one’s eyes soften and he took the small window of time to smooth his hand over the red marks on his lovely one. Johnny immediately leaned into his touch realizing this was the first skin-to-skin contact since he got back from his errand. This only made Jungwoo slip his hand away and gently tell him that he still deserved a few more wacks.

 

“You’re already behaving, kitten. Keep this up and you might get what you want.” The temptation made the taller one’s cock twitch in interest but his partner unexpectedly gave him a heavy and hard smack with the paddle, the sound resonating through the room including the loud yelp that emitted from Johnny's mouth. 

 

“I want you, Jungie...want you to touch me.”

 

Jungwoo let out a small laugh and slid the cold surface over his tailbone and up his back, sending a shiver up the man's spine, “I don't think you deserve that just yet, pet. Keep asking and I might just delay your request.” The model wiggled a bit, legs going shaky and ducking his head towards the blankets.

 

“I can't help it,” he practically sobbed, “jus’ wanna feel you.”

 

“No, you want  _ me  _ to feel  _ you _ .”

 

Johnny snapped back, “same thing.” But instantly regretted it after getting  _ another  _ nasty smack and heard the quick footsteps of his partner rounding the bed to tug at his leash so harshly that the bigger man fell over and face planted into the covers. A few quick thwacks from the paddle sent him into a frizzled state as he screamed out and reached over to his ass to protect it. 

 

“ _ No _ .” Jungwoo forcefully said as he grabbed one of the mans wrists and held it down. “You were doing so well, Youngho. Why did you have to snap at me like that?”

 

“Because I want you, Jungie!” Johnny yelled out considering the covers muffled his speech. Another noise left his mouth when he felt Jungwoo’s clothed knee digging into his back to hold him back as he smacked him a few more times.

 

“Only good boys get what they want, baby. And I know you can be good for me,” his voice softened again and he once again admired the red marks as he gently caressed them. “We’re done with your first punishment.”

 

He gently eased off Johnny and started to loosen the tie from his collar to quit the strain on his neck, but on the bed, Johnnys collar dug into his skin as he turned his head to look at the blue haired man before him. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion but layered with want, seeing how softly Jungwoo threaded his hand through his own hair, setting the paddle in the velvet box his little model left open on the floor.

 

“I have  _ another  _ punishment?” He almost whined, stretching his arms forward to feel the cool wood of the headboard on his simmering skin, ass in the air, wiggling it again.

 

“You know I won't let you off too easily when you misbehave. Especially when you know what you're not allowed to do, my honey bear.” The pet name gave the facade that Jungwoo was being more kind, but Johnny could definitely see the stern look the man gave him. He watched the man in charge stride back over the box on the floor, picking it up he set it on the desk on Johnny's side of the bed; Jungwoo brushed the chapsticks and empty wine glass to fit the box atop it. He gave a glance to the man on the bed before setting the paddle down back in its proper place. Johnny shifted, the sheets ruffled and the bed squeaked as he situated himself to sit on his knees and Jungwoo was quick to see his cock, half limp, twitch just the littlest bit as he reached back into the box. “Getting excited?” Those pink lips had that smirk again and the model just about shook in anticipation as he gasped out a yes. As much as the younger one wanted to keep up this act of dominance and make his little one beg for what he wanted, he really wanted to just take Johnny into his arms to whisper sweet nothings to him and make him cum again and again til he was gasping for Jungwoo to stop. He wanted to kiss Johnny all over his body, wanted to show him how much he deserves to be treated well.

 

But that was going to have to wait. Johnny had to be patient, as well as Jungwoo.

 

He trickled his fingers over the heart shaped pink jewel encrusted butt-plug, his favorite one to see his lovely one wearing. Though, if it were Johnny’s choice he would have chosen the blue one. But this wasn't his time to choose, and  _ Jungie  _ just  _ loved  _ the way the pink complimented with the boys skin tone. So he gently grabbed it, his right hand covering the side of it so Johnny wouldn't see what he had picked up; but, him being the curious  _ kitty  _ he was, spoke up.

 

“What is it?” There was no eye contact as Jungwoo rounded back to his side of the bed and Johnny sat at. Holding the plug in a tight fist, his other hand running over the man's ankle, wrapping his fingers around and tugging when he spoke softly for him to get back into position.

 

“Be good, and you'll know in time, baby.” Jungwoo hadn't forgotten to slip the bottle of lube in his dress trousers pocket, taking it out and popping the cap open. Johnny’s head moved towards the sound but Jungwoo snapped at him to look forward. “Don't look and I’ll touch you, Youngho.”

 

“Yes, Jungie,” he whispered to which his partner smiled at. He knew he could easily slide the plug in but Jungwoo wanted to just make sure, he knew Johnny liked a small sting and he wanted to give that to him but he wasn't in the mood to hurt such a sensitive part of him this time. The model gasped when he felt the warm hand of his lover, a gentle hand smoothed over his right cheek and he bunched his fingertips to pinch the skin a bit, smiling at the sound of satisfaction from Johnny's pretty mouth. He rubbed slowly, thumb sliding over a raised red mark on his cheek to ease the sting, he couldn't stop himself from bowing down to plant a gentle kiss and a small bite.

 

“See what you get when you're good, little one?” Johnny could feel the warm breath and he mewled out a sound that was so small and so pathetic it just about made Jungoo’s cock strain against his trousers. Straightening his back, he held the lubed up plug in his hands, he watched Johnny’s entrance squeeze with each breath he took when the man had pulled his cheek to the side slightly. With a small smile and a conceded huff through his nose, he put the tip of the plug to the nerves. Johnny made a sound yet again, higher pitched and  _ sad  _ it almost made Jungwoo give up on the plug and decide to pound into him until he was crying and convulsing. But he restrained himself and stopped pushing when it reached its thickest point in the middle.

 

“Jungie-” Johnny's breath caught in his throat and he choked out a moan when the thinner one teased by pulling out just a little bit.

 

“Kitten?” He said with expectancy, watching the skin on his back stretch over the muscles that shook with anticipation and need. The man on his hands and knees again tried to speak but his throat caught him again and he coughed a bit. “Words, baby.”

 

“Please, please, please, please,” he gasped out, his hands turning into fists, the rose gold sheets bunching and stretching under them. “Please, put it back in.”

 

Jungwoo  _ laughed  _ and an  _ aw _ left his lips as he pushed the toy in a little more, “kitten so needy just for a toy, can’t even ask properly can he?” He smiled wider at the small hum from Johnny and he decided to push the plug all the way in. Johnny made a satisfied sigh and thanked him a few times for good measure. He was a good boy, he and Jungwoo both knew this, he just  _ really  _ wanted his release. “You're so obedient, Johnny-ah. My good boy, my good kitten.” He felt the dip in the bed, Jungwoo taking a seat at the end of the bed, his posture letting him see right down his spine and the head of hair at the end that didn't  _ dare  _ turn around. The skin of Johnny's calf was soft, the photographers fingers treaded over it lightly, a few kisses few seconds behind them. Johnny stayed still, but his erection was growing and Jungwoo watched it bob slightly when he raised his eyes towards his thigh. He kissed just below where the redness from his spanks started, hand gliding upward and gripping the skin there. The man planted his lips closer to where the plug was, admiring how cute the color of his ass matched the toy.

 

“Jungwoo,” Johnny said after a few moments of silence, he again set himself back on his elbows, head still looking forward, but he could still feel the warm gaze of his love behind him.

 

“Yes, kitten?” His lips trembled with that pet name and Johnny felt his heart swell at how loving and soft his voice sounded in the moment.

 

“C-can I- no, can you...will you let me look at you?”

 

“ _ Hm, do you think you deserve to?” _

 

__ Johnny inhaled deeply before answering, “I want your permission, Jungie.” Jungwoo smiled and gently got off the bed.

 

“Yes, baby. Turn around and lay on your back.”

 

Johnny did as he was told. The sound of his breathing, the sheets rustling and the busy street outside could be heard and yet the eldest could only pay attention the blood pumping in his ears and the sound of his heart pumping, loud thumps making his mind go hazy. He felt drunk, his ass stinged when he set himself on the covers, warm back laying over the colder sheets and his head leaning against the headboard. His leash twisted around his neck but he didn't seem to mind when his eyes landed on Jungwoo. He was amazed that a man,  _ his  _ man with his glossy eyes full of love and fascination for the one laying there could just--look at him like  _ that _ . Like somehow Johnny was holding the whole world for him. He may not have recognized this gaze but he felt the heavy air of truth that Jungwoo was staying with him and only him. 

 

His voice rang out before he could even think of saying it in his mind, “I love you, Woo.” The nickname made Jungwoos eyes widen slightly but immediately squint with a smile, Johnny had only ever used that name when he was unconditionally and unquestionably in love with him.

 

“I love you too, Johnny, my love.” 

 

“Can you kiss me?” Without even a word, Jungwoo was back on the bed, sliding a leg over the man's waist and brushing his hand up the muscles constricting underneath, the collarbones that could give you a paper cut, and to his cheek where his thumb stretched over to run across his plump bottom lip. Johnny’s eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened letting Jungwoo hook his thumb into his mouth, he watched as his lips wrapped around the digit and felt the way his tongue flicked over his fingertip. Both their faces became red and Jungwoo forgot how to breathe for a second before quickly pulling his thumb out and pushing his lips over Johnny's before he could protest.

 

The kiss was messy, lips pushed together but Jungwoo shifted his hips and got ahold of both sides of Johnnys soft cheeks and slotted his lips upward to catch his top lip in a moan-inducing hold. It didn't last long before they had to break to breathe, but Johnny confidently (though with a desperate gasp of air) slid his tongue into Jungwoo’s mouth. They both hummed in agreement as he suckled at his tongue for a moment before lapping his tongue against his and catching his lips again. Fingers now at his jawline and Johnny's hand eagerly sliding down the man's waist to the waistband of his trousers, the shirt already begging to be untucked. A pleas left Johnnys mouth as Jungwoo was biting and sucking his bottom lip into his warm mouth. They couldn't care less of the saliva at the corners of their mouths; and Jungwoo almost forget his role in this moment but Johnny's hand reaching for the zipper of his pants made him snap back and he was quickly pulling away.

 

He huffed, his bangs falling over his face, “getting a little too eager, Johnny dear. Remember who’s in charge,” he let the back of his hand pet at Johnny's cheek, admiring the way his eyelids were heavy and how plump and wet his lips looked.

 

“But I'm being a good boy right?”

 

“No.” Johnny frowned to which Jungwoo chuckled, “you are being  _ my  _ good boy. You’re being such a good boy for me, kitten. Could just eat you up.” His little model wiggled and a giggle rumbled through his chest.

 

“Please do.”

 

“Hm, maybe I will.” Just as he placed his hand on his bare chest, Johnny gently grabbed it and looked at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Baby, I wanna see you. Can we both be naked now?” With a smile and a clear yes, Jungwoo was unbuttoning his shirt. “No-” He stopped.

 

“Excuse me?” Johnny drew his shoulders in and pouted.

 

“Can I take it off?” Another chuckle and Jungwoo was nodding, saying he deserved it for being so good. As he worked on the buttons of his pastel blue dress shirt, Jungwoo had taken that time to help Johnny by untying the leash to unwrap it around his neck. He knew Johnny liked the bit of breath play but this wasn't a safe and familiar way the younger one knew and he wasn't ready to risk the love of his life's life. 

 

Before Johnny even had the thought to slide the shirt off Jungwoo’s shoulders, he admired how thin and soft his skin looked. His hand, stretched across his stomach covered more than half of the space there on his torso, his eyes trailed over the glowing skin and he could feel a slight pull on the leash that made him look back up into the dark sultry eyes. 

 

“You're…so soft, Jungie.”

 

“Mhm, so are you,  _ pet _ ,” he pulled the leash to emphasize the name. With an  _ ah  _ and gasp, Jungwoo was slipping his shirt off and letting it fall onto the floor from his hand. The air was growing thick and the shorter one couldn't stop from waiting, he had to feel Johnny, lips to lips, chest to chest, skin to skin, cock to cock. He did not stop Johnny from feeling up on his thigh when he set himself back on the bigger ones lap. Jungwoo felt his balls graze over Johnnys tip and there was a loud gasp. He drew his hips in, the toy inside him pressed  _ oh so close  _ to that spot inside and threw his head back in a whine.

 

“Jungwoo, Jungwoo,” he gasped, voice quiet but heavy, he gripped his thighs and the one on top set his hands on the bed just on either side of his lovers rib cage that was rising and falling rapidly. “Baby, please.” He raised his voice a little more. No words from the one in charge until he lined his cock against Johnny's. With his core strength and arms, he pushed into the strong body underneath him and slid up  _ agonizingly  _ slow. The pressure of his body and the bed beneath that he was being pushed into sent the toy further up into Johnny, mixed with the pulsing erection against his, a vein strained under his skin on his neck and his arms drew inward to wrap around Jungwoo’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck, Youngie,” The name for when he was desperate slipping past his lips in a low voice, “so  _ hard  _ for me, baby?” Only a nod but then a gasp and a verbal confirmation from Johnny. 

 

“I don't, I don't want to cum yet…”

 

“Oh?” Jungwoo’s smooth body slid back down, his tip sliding down the veins and seem on Johnny, letting himself rest there atop his balls, looking down at how the model’s cock stood back up, red and bothered, in need of attention. “But baby,” he cooed, sliding again, even slower, “you said you wanted me to  _ play  _ with you. I’m not done yet.” 

 

Johnny came the first time to the sound of Jungwoo’s groaning and his struggled sound of holding back. Jungwoo wasn't going to cum until he was satisfied with the load Johnny had to offer. He knew he had more in him. He tried to protest when Jungwoo pressed his stomach to his, trying to tell him they'll get messy but it quickly died down when Jungwoo lent down to swipe his tongue over the taller one’s rapid moving stomach. A little bit still in his belly button but they took no mind to it when his legs were being pushed towards his chest, the photographer had his hands on the back of his knees, watching how the red of Johnny's cock dyed down and how it started to go limp, but he just  _ knew  _ he had more. He had only cum a little bit and it certainly wasn't enough to satisfy the smaller one. With a pat to his leg to indicate that he needed to keep them there, fingers slid down to where the heart plug was. The one still catching his breath, sweat building on his forehead and neck, looked down to see how  _ hot  _ his Jungwoo looked on his knees, dick hard and dangerously close to his entrance.

 

“I want you to play with me,” he gasped, “I want you in me, Jungie.” Blue hair covered most of his vision but he could still see through the strands the movement of Johnny's chest and hands finding their place on his knees to hold his legs back. He decided to tease some more, pressing the toy, watching his delicate skin give and feet trembled when it rubbed across his prostate. “Jungwoo!” He exclaimed, hands moving to cover his face. They both smiled and laughed lightly at the desperation in his voice, a kiss to his ankle and an  _ I love you  _ was executed as he pulled the toy out of him, Jungwoo admired how his entrance tried to squeeze over nothing. Johnny may not have needed any of that training but his partner liked seeing him in it, he couldn't help making Johnny wear things. And Johnny didn't mind either since he felt taken care and loved when Jungwoo bought him things. 

 

The smile grew on Youngho’s face when he felt the wet tip of Jungwoo’s cock slide down over his balls, across the small pace and to his begging nerves, he bit his lip and lowered his hands to only be met with his lovely one’s strong gaze. His lips were parted like Johnny’s and he felt pride grow in his chest as Jungwoo pushed in and  _ moaned.  _ Johnny loved how much Jungwoo loved him, he loved having him inside him because Jungwoo loved it. He couldn't explain the feeling making his heart stutter as the one above him lent over him, hands on either side of his hips, cock sliding in until he felt his hips meet the back of his thighs.

 

“So warm, so good for me, Youngie. So, so good, kitten, my baby,” pet names spilled into Johnny's ears and he begged for Jungwoo to not hold back. So he drew back, remnants of the lube from the toy slicked over his member and he watched as it went back inside, a slap sound echoed through the room and Johnny let out a whine. It wasn't long until they set a good rhythm, Jungwoo’s fingers dug into Johnnys waist, his hand occasionally slid over his stomach when Jungwoo sat back on his ass to get a different angle. He didn't quite have the stamina to keep it going but when the new angle made Johnny’s voice go loud and high pitched, he knew that was the spot. Fingers splayed over the sweaty skin of his torso, Johnny's big hand wrapped around that hands wrist, his other on his lower back as he raised his hips to give Jungwoo a little  _ help _ . “Fuck, baby. You like that? Am I making my kitten feel good and fucked out?”

 

An octave higher of a yelp could be heard and Johnny’s eyes were squeezed shut, chin pointed towards the ceiling and Jungwoo enjoyed the view, smiling when he gave a nasty thrust that was much harder and sent ripples over their skin. The moment started to die down though because Johnny’s drowned out whines and his begging became loud and quick which always meant he was about to cum. So, Jungwoo grabbed for Johnny’s hands, hips landed back down on the bed.

 

“Look at me, Johnny.” His head fell back into place and he stared up at Jungwoo, holding their sweaty hands together for a few more thrusts, “Oh, baby,” he moaned and it was music to Johnny’s ears.

 

_ I’m making him feel this good. I’m making him moan, I’m going to make him cum. _

 

Jungwoo was so close but he wanted his baby to cum before him, he let one of his hands go and grabbed at Johnny's leaking cock, he watched his mouth shift into an O and he glanced down to watch the foreskin sliding up over the head and back down, he felt it pulsing and watched as a white rope spilled out. He quickly looked up to see Johnny shutting his eyes, head bobbing with harder thrusts, hand on Jungwoo’s hip just to feel more of him.

 

“Jungie, I’m cumming.”

 

“Cum for me, baby. I'm right there with you.” Sound of moans and strained voices, both in higher pitches and loud breathes filled their ears and Jungwoo felt Johnny clenching around him as he released inside him. His hand didn't stop working though because Johnny was still riding his orgasm out. Splatters of white reached his chest and dripped down over the valleys of muscles. They were both sticky with sweat (Johnny with a little bit more), faces red and Johnny started rubbing at his eyes. His limbs relaxing, chest falling with content and head bobbing back onto the headboard, turning it to his left to watch Jungwoo who was pulling a rag from the bathroom. He chuckled as he took note of how quick Jungwoo was to recover, the opposite of himself. 

  
  


Jungwoo left kisses over his skin as he wiped away the evidence of their play time. More praises left his mouth as he nipped at his neck, undoing his collar and taking the time to kiss where the leather rubbed a little too hard, with another little peck and a promise that he'd come back, he was tossing the rag in a hamper. Johnny rolled onto his side to cling to Jungwoo. His heart swelling yet again.

 

“Mmm, thank you, Jungwoo.”

 

“Anything for you,” he kissed the crown of his sweaty head, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation of Johnny’s soft fingertips running up and down his ribcage. “Next time if you behave, you could have gotten what you wanted sooner.”

 

“You know I like a little bit of biting back,” he giggled into his neck. “You love me.”

 

Jungwoo smiled, “I do, I love you.”


End file.
